Random Stories
by FelinaTheDevil22
Summary: Just random ideas that have never been finished. If you want to use any of the ideas, go ahead, but do send me the fanfic cause I would love to read it! Ratings vary, I'll post the rating/genre on each chapter.
1. Shatteredtale

**Title:** Shatteredtale

 **Fandom:** Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters x Undertale

 **Genre:** Action

 **Rating:** Mature audiences

 **Tags:** SG!Undertale!Optimus Prime, Undertalesurvivor!Miko, Cybertronian!Undertale

 **Summary:** Once upon a time, Miko had fallen through the hole which had taken her to a Cybertronian version of Undertale, and she survived. What happens when the monsters break out?

 **NOTE: This is a random idea I came up with for around the end of the fanfic, and I did this under ten minutes so don't expect it to be perfect. I still have no idea what the first few chapters would be, so… Yeah. Enjoy (?)**

 **Plus, the title Shatteredtale is obviously inspired from the Shattered Glass Universe. Took me a while to come up with it, though…**

~0o.o0~

"Raf, activate the ground bridge!" Miko screeched over the phone, ducking as another piece of metal tried to kill her.

" _Activating now!_ " Raf replied, the ground bridge appearing before Miko.

As soon as she was in base, she screamed, "Close it! Close it!"

Too late.

As soon as the ground bridge closed, a familiar black and dark purple bot ran through, snarling.

Miko turned to face the autobot tyrant, laughing nervously. "Um… Hello again, Optimus."

The Prime glared down at her, red optics filled with hatred. "Miko."

"You know I don't want to fight you, Optimus Prime, but I have no choice," Miko said, eyes sad.

Optimus lifted a servo, red flames erupting as glowing metal hovered behind him. "You don't. And since you won't fight, it will be easy to offline you."

Miko dived to the side, metal lodging itself into the ground where she was previously. Jumping and running, she managed to avoid the onslaught, taking out her knife from her boot as she jumped over a piece of metal. "Fragging Pit!"

"Miko!" Bulkhead shouted, moving forwards but stopped when Miko put a hand up.

"No bot is to interfere," Miko shouted, dodging more metal. "The fight is between Optimus and I!"

With that, she jumped onto a piece of metal, jumping onto another one and repeating the process, trying to get as close to Optimus as she could.

Optimus snarled in rage. "DIE!"

"I don't think so!" Miko shouted, only to shout again, this time in pain as metal pierced her shoulder, sending her flying. Rolling across the ground and finally stopping, she rolled onto her good side to dodge more metal. Pain flared across her shoulder. She hated fighting. She hated fighting Optimus. Pit, Optimus infuriated her.

Getting up, she dived forwards, grunting in pain. More metal barrelled towards her.

Without thinking, she threw her knife towards Optimus' spark, rolling to the side as a piece of metal landed behind her, cutting across her back. A muffled scream escaped her from the pain on her back and shoulder.

Miko forced herself onto her hands and knees, turning as she saw the autobot tyrant also on his knees, staring at her, stunned. The knife was lodged into his spark chamber, energon flowing down his torso.

He coughed up energon, smiling a bit, revealing energon coated sharp teeth. "Heh… I guess that's it, isn't it?"

Miko stared at him, shocked at the sudden change in demeanour. "I…"

"I can go to the Allspark now," Optimus continued, body shaking slightly from the effort of keeping himself up. "Or the Pit… Oh, hey Ratchet..."

And with that, his optics closed, falling forwards with a loud clang, the sound echoing in the silent base, save the whirring from the machines. Energon began to flow around him slowly.

Everyone stared.

Miko crawled towards the tyrant, her back burning and vision a bit blurry from the loss of blood. Finally reaching Optimus' head, she laid a hand on his audio, staring at his peaceful face. She smiled. "Till all are one… Old friend…"


	2. A youngling problem

**Title:** A youngling problem

 **Fandom:** Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters

 **Genre:** Family

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Tags:** Fluff, Cybertronian!Miko, Sparkling!Optimus/Orion, Sparkling!Megatron/Megatronous, Sparkling!Arachnid, Sparkling!Ratchet, Sparkling!Soundwave, bit OOC

 **Summary:** Ground bridges…. Not exactly the most reliable thing, are they? Cybertronian!Miko, Sparkling!Optimus/Orion, Sparkling!Megatron/Megatronous, Sparkling!Arachnid, Sparkling!Ratchet, and Sparkling!Soundwave. It might be a bit out of character, sorry

~0o.o0~

The ground bridge sparked again.

"Duck!" Ratchet shouted, jumping away from the ground bridge, everyone following suit. Being too slow, Miko cried out as five small objects slammed into her, sending her onto her aft and holding the five objects.

Which she realised were crying younglings that looked similar to Optimus, Megatron, Arachnid, Ratchet and Soundwave.

Instincts kicking in, Miko clutched the younglings to her chest and let out soothing mechanical coos and clicks. As soon as the younglings were calm, Miko asked softly as not to scare them, "Hello little ones, my designation is Miko. What are your designations?"

"I'm Megatronous," the Megatron-look-alike said, and pointed to the others. "That's Orion Pax, Arachnid, Ratchet and Soundwave. Where are we?"

"You're at the autobot base," Miko replied, smiling at him as she felt surprised looks on herself and the younglings. "Do you know what happened to cause you to come here?"

"There was an explosion," little Ratchet piped up, cuddling Orion for comfort. "I… I was so scared that we were going to… To…"

Miko let out a few comforting clicks, hugging all five younglings closer. "Hey, it's all right. You're all fine, ok? It'll be ok…"

"I want to go home," Arachnid whimpered, wrapping her legs around herself.

"You will," Miko reassured, slowly standing up as Megatronous climbed onto her left shoulder and Soundwave onto her right. "Are any of you injured? Hungry? Tired?"

"My arm hurts," Orion admitted at the same time Arachnid said, "Who are they?"

"We'll get your arm looked at, and the bots around us are my friends." Miko walked over to the berth, placing all of them onto it. She looked over each one, seeing if the others had any injuries. "Well, you all seem fine. Orion, you have only a small dent on your lower arm, so I'll buff it out for you, ok?"

Orion nodded, cuddling into Megatronous' side, Megatronous wrapping an arm around the red and blue youngling.

Smiling at the sight, Miko looked at Wheeljack. "Can you get a few energon cubes for me, please?"

Wheeljack stood there, stunned for a moment, but was quick to snap out of it, nod his head and run towards where the energon was stored.

Miko looked back the younglings, smiling. "Well, as you know, I'm Miko. The bots around us are Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and the one who left is Wheeljack." She pointed to each bot in turn.

"That can't be Ratchet," Orion frowned, pointing to the youngling Ratchet. "That's Ratchet."

"Well, we will call one of you Hatchet, how about that?" Miko asked, smirking a bit.

"I'll be Hatchet!" Youngling Ratchet yelled. "I'm much scarier, see?" With that, he turned to Orion and yelled, "RAWR!"

Orion screamed, jumping sideways and falling off the berth, landing on his aft. "RATCHET! That wasn't nice!"

"Orion, are you ok?" Megatronous asked in worry, leaning forwards and looking down at Orion.

"I'm fine, Megatronous," Orion replied, glaring at the snickering Hatchet. "At least _somebody_ cares!"

Miko laughed, picking up Orion and placing him next to Megatronous. "Well, he's defiantly Hatchet. Very scary."

Hatchet puffed up in pride.

"Don't you mean very not scary?" Arachnid asked, grinning as Hatchet deflated.

"Now, now," Miko tutted, "no need to be mean to each other. Oh, thank you Wheeljack." She handed a cube each to the younglings. "Here; try not to make a mess, and don't drink it too fast or you'll make yourself sick."

The younglings replied with a hurried 'thank you', drinking the energon a bit too quickly in Miko's opinion.

Shaking her head, Miko turned to her friends with a grin. "We should play with ground bridge's more often."

Arcee scowled, glaring at Arachnid. "Not if it results in that _thing_."

Something inside Miko activated, and she stood in front of the younglings protectively, snarling, "That _thing_ has a name, and don't you ever make cruel comments about my younglings!"

Arcee snorted. "I'll make comments as I see fit."

Miko pointed a blaster at the femme. "If you _ever_ make a comment like that again to _my_ younglings, I will tear you apart."

Arcee put her servos in the air. "Calm down, Miko. What's up with you?"

"You insulted my youngling!" Miko growled, tied between tackling the femme and staying near her younglings. She suddenly frowned. "Wait… What is up with me?"

"You're Carrier protocols have been activated," Ratchet answered, scanning her. "And it seems the younglings have… Grown attached."

Miko suddenly noticed that the younglings were now huddled up behind her, all of them pressing into her back and looking terrified. Miko instantly put her blaster away, turning around and cooing at the younglings, picking them up and cuddling them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…"

The younglings made cooing sounds back, all of them snuggling close to where her spark was, eventually falling asleep.

Smiling, she looked up at Optimus. "We get to keep them, right? Please?"

Optimus smiled softly. "Of course."

Miko grinned, spark warming.


	3. Second Chances

**Title:** Second Chance

 **Fandom:** Transformers: Prime x Bayverse

 **Genre:** Action

 **Rating:** Teen and up audiences

 **Tags:** Death spoilers for all Bayverse movies, I needed a bit of drama, poor Optimus, he needs some love, and cuddles

 **Summary:** "Second chances are not given to make things right, but are given to prove that we could be better even after we fall." ~Unknown. While fighting the Creators, Optimus is sent to another dimension. To a place that could be his second chance. In the end, which dimension will he choose? A dimension that is falling apart, or one where the war is won, and they get Cybertron back?

The actual plan for this was to kind of give the movie Optimus a... Second chance, or a different perspective. I'm planning on making a part where both Optimus' talk to each other, but I'm unsure when I will get to it. I might even make another part after that where he speaks with Ratchet (the TFP verse one).

~0o.o0~

Crying out, Optimus barrelled into a rocky wall from the explosion, arms in front of him for protection. Collapsing onto his side, he groaned as his optics onlined.

And as soon as he saw two figures that looked similar to himself and Ratchet, Optimus scrambled onto his pede's, back against the wall and sword pointed at the two mechs. He noticed six more behind them. They all had autobot insignias.

"Where am I?" He demanded, holding his sword in both servos as he moved a pede forward, ready to charge if needed.

"Dude, why do you sound like Optimus?" A human girl asked from where she stood on a railing, sounding excited.

"Because," Optimus snarled, "I am Optimus Prime. Now, _where. Am. I_?"

"At the autobot base," the Optimus-look-alike said, his voice the same as his own. "My name is also Optimus Prime. I believe you may have travelled dimensions."

Flamed Optimus' engine revved in annoyance, putting his sword onto his back and leaning against the wall, arms and legs crossed. "Most likely. And the others names?"

"Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen." Optimus – which Flamed Optimus decided to mentally call Orion Prime – pointed to each one as he said their names. "These are our human charges, Miko, Jack and Raf. How did you arrive here?"

Optimus' optics narrowed, a disgusted sneer gracing his lips. "Why I would love to tell you, I will not say anything with _their_ kind in my presence."

"Our kind?" Miko demanded, hands clutching the railing as she glared at the flamed Prime. "What did our kind ever do to you?"

Optimus whirled around, glaring at the humans who took a few steps back in shock as Optimus snarled, "Your kind killed my autobots! My family! Turned them into human made Cybertronians!"

He took a step towards them, engine revving. "Your kind _KILLED RATCHET_!"

Everyone was shocked into silence, the orange and white Ratchet choking.

Optimus optics shuttered, servos curling into fists as he looked away, voice quieter as he spoke. "Your kind betrayed us, siding with Lockdown." He looked at the humans. "Be relieved that I have already gotten my revenge on Lockdown and the human responsible."

"Why did you do to the human?" Jack asked, voice small.

A dangerous glint filled Optimus' optics. "I shot him dead."

"You _what_?" Bumblebee yelled, optics wide. "But – but – You… You would never do that!"

"For what they did to my autobots. To Ratchet…" Optimus glared at the autobots. "I would kill as many humans as it takes to kill the one responsible for their deaths."

"Do I want to even know what you did to Lockdown?" Bulkhead asked, looking uncomfortable.

"I want to know," Wheeljack pipped up, earing stares. ""What?"

Optimus smirked. "I drove my sword right into his spark chamber, lifting my sword up and tearing his upper body and head in half."

Silence again.

"That's harsh," Smokescreen commented.

"Harsh would be me holding Lockdown down and slowly piercing my sword into his spark chamber, revelling in his screams of agony," Optimus deadpanned.

"Why are you so much like Megatron?" Arcee asked, and seemed to regret it the instant she asked.

"Maybe because of what human kind has done," Optimus snarled, voice raising. "And it isn't just them! Humans tortured Bumblebee, Jazz was torn apart by Megatron, Arcee, Elita-One, and Chromia were shot down, as well as Que. Sentinel Prime betrayed us and killed Ironhide, and I eventually killed him with Megatron's shotgun. Then the humans killed the rest of our autobots. Bumblebee, Hound, Crosshairs, Drift and I are the only autobots left."

"Why did the humans betray you?" Orion Prime asked, frowning.

"Because we didn't share our technology," Optimus replied bitterly. "As I told Galloway, it would only result in more harm than good."

"True fact there," Smokescreen agreed. "How did you end up here, though?"

"I was fighting the Creators when they threw a grenade at me. The grenade hit the ground bridge next to me, and the next thing I know I am here." Optimus frowned. "I need to get back to my dimension before the Creators unleash the Seeds upon Earth."

"Seeds?" Wheeljack asked.

"Let us all sit down," Optimus decided. "I believe this should be told from the beginning."


End file.
